Things Left Unsaid
by Stormy Wind
Summary: Songfic. Kyoko gets a ride home from Ren but things turn for the worse RenxKyoko, Oneshot, Sweet and Sad. Kyoko is not dead! I swear, I just mis-worded it, I didn't kill her! Please Review.


So ok I decided to do this little 30 kisses challedge so here's:

Theme # 20. The road home.

Alright so I fell in love with this song and though it's very sad I had to write a songfic with it! It just beaconed me any way I don't own Skip Beat or the song "Things Left Unsaid" by Disciple. Oh by the way read it to the end please if you even think about flaming it.

(By the way my beta did not get to read over this so there will be mistakes, please ignore them, Thank you)

* * *

_Kyoko looked out the window of Ren's car as he drove her home. She'd been walking in the cold that evening when he told her to hop in. She'd fussed a little but soon reluctantly joined him in the red sports car. He'd tried to start some small talk with her but she simply shot every question do with one worded answers making him just give up. She didn't mean to act so cruel she was just way to upset to talk. She'd had a hard time from a rude director that day and it was really bugging her._

It's just a matter of time a few days ago

I saw you, you were fine

Remembering what you said

About the book you read

_Ren looked over to her studying her before he looked back at the road. He wanted so bad to talk to her, he wanted so bad to tell her._

"_Mogami-chan." He whispered to her almost too quiet for her to hear it._

"_Huh?" She questioned still staring out the window. _

_He looked at her._ "_I wanted to know..." He waited till she looked._

The one I got you

The Beginning of the End

Oh how we'd talk

For hours upon end

"_Kyoko..."_

"_Tsuruga-san! Watch out!" was all she screamed before they were both knocked into darkness._

_**Fifth-teen minutes later...**_

_Ren woke up to being dragged out of what was left of his red sports car. He groaned and tried to remember what happened. It hit him and in a flash he stood up swinging around to the paramedic that'd grasped him._

"_Where is she?!" He asked as he shook the poor man who'd freed him from the twisted metal heap._

"_S-she was i-in critical condition, t-they took her to the hospital already!" The frightened man whimpered._

What I would give Just to do it again 

_Ren looked back to his mess-of-what-used-to-be-a-car and back to the medic, "Drive me to her!"_

**In her hospital room, a week later...**

"_Please, Kyoko-chan wake up!" He begged as his bandaged hand cupped her own, his head rested on his other arm which was lightly draped around her shoulders._

But you're lying there

In this hospital bed

Won't you open your eyes

And let's talk once again

"_Kyoko, if you hear me please give me a sign... please Kyoko..." He waited._

If you fly away tonight

I want to tell you that I love you

I hope that you can hear me

I hope that you can feel me

If you fly away tonight

I want to tell you that I'm sorry

That I never told you

When we were face to face

_Nothing._

"_Please Kyoko, if not for me, Ren, at least for Corn..."_

_Nothing._

_He cried into his arm, his heart was in so much pain. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to see her smile one more time._

**The second week...**

_He kissed her cheek, "Please wake up." His voice was cracked, his mouth dry but never the less he kept repeating it._

Well I've been here all night

And I'm watching you

Breathe in and breathe out

Is it really you

Or just a machine

That's giving you life

And it's making it seem

That there could be hope

"_Please wake up." He whispered one last time before falling asleep._

**The third week...**

_He watched as they added another machine to keep her alive, it seemed the cords that gave her life were never ending. They left the room and he crawled onto the hospital bed next to her that Lory had forced the hospital to let him have.__Ren stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead._ "_Kyoko, sweet-heart it's time to wake up," He whispered in her ear. Part of him knew it wouldn't work another part of him didn't even care so long as he was beside her._

I could say to your face

If it weren't for you

That there would be no grace

That's covered my life

You took the time

To speak into my mind

And my heart

Words of life "_Kyoko, honey this torture you're putting me through isn't fair."_

**The fourth week...**

_Yashiro and Kanae had came and visited Kyoko but Ren never said a word to them, and instead just continued to watch her with his bagged eyes as usual, but then one day it was announced to him that the plug was to be pulled soon. Heart-broken, Ren asked for one more week so he could be able to say goodbye. The week was granted to him._

If you fly away tonight

I want to tell you that I love you

I hope that you can hear me

I hope that you can feel me

If you fly away tonight

I want to tell you that I'm sorry

That I never told you

When we were face to face

"_Kyoko-chan, don't make me say goodbye to you, I can't do that, sweetie." He whispered into her ear._

_He waited._

_Nothing._

So goodbye for now

And I'll see you again

Some way, somehow

When it's my time to go

To the other side

I'll hold you again

And melt at your smile

Now all I have

Are the ones that I'm with

And you taught me not

To take for granted

The time that we have

To show that we care

Speak into their minds

And their hearts

While they're here

And say I love you

"_I'm sorry Kyoko, goodbye..." He stood and walked towards the door, before turning back around and walking over to her one last time._

If you fly away tonight

I want to tell you that I love you

I hope that you can hear me

I hope that you can feel me

"_I love you, Kyoko."_

If you fly away tonight

I want to tell you that I'm sorry

That I never told you

When we were face to face

_He bent down, pulled away her breathing mask and kissed her._

_And..._

_Nothing._

_He turned and tried to walk to the door but was held back by a small bandaged hand._

"_I love you too, Ren," Kyoko sealed her words and life with a kiss_

Fin

* * *

Well? please review! 

p.s. more kisses will be posted separately from this.

Stormy Wind


End file.
